


Chance

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the long awaited question is finally asked, will Uryu be able to take the opportunity to confess his feelings for the girl of his dreams? Or will the chance, once again, slip through his fingers? Plz R&R. Takes place at the end of SS Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Story:** **_Chance_ **

**Summary:** **_'Who do you like?' When the long awaited question is finally asked, will Uryu be able to take the opportunity to confess his feelings for the girl of his dreams? Or will the chance, once again, slip through his fingers._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach..._ **

* * *

The traitors, Aizen and Gin had just departed to Hueco Mundo, not but one or two hours ago. Orihime and Uryu were helping out as needed, but mainly stuck together. As Rukia appeared to be talking with her brother, and Ichigo was still being healed, Orihime sent her teammate a questioning gaze. "So, I was wondering, Ishida-kun. Who do you like?"

The Quincy's face grew red as a tomato's as he nervously pushed up his glasses, unable to bring himself to face her. "W-who do  _I_  like, you say?"

He embarrassingly fidgeted with his fingers, stammering incoherent things beneath his breath. "Well, I-Inoue-san-if-if-you-know-tat-"

Unfortunately, he was rolling over his words, and it resulted in unintended misunderstandings.

"Are you trying to say Tatsuki?" she asked, eyes wide, completely oblivious to his signs. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I think you two would make a great pair! I could tell her, if you want."

"No!" Uryu cut her off, suddenly. Noticing his abrupt tone, he coughed. "What I meant to say, was, if I want to tell her myself."

"Well, ok then. Good luck!" she smiled, as she was called over by Rangiku for healing assistance. "Coming!"

Ishida then dropped his head in dismay. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. What was it about her, that he couldn't tell her how he felt? She was probably the shyest person in Karakura High, yet why did he get so worked up when around her? Once again, his chance to confess his love for her had slipped through his fingers, and because of what? A simple mistake, caused by stuttering.

Perhaps, one day, this poor little Quincy will be finally be able to open up to his love, and confess the truth, but  _today_ was certainly not that day.

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think? I just love this pairing, and I had to write this. Review._ **


End file.
